Chuck and Sarah vs Whoa
by Kate McK
Summary: Two short 'deleted' scenes from episode 4x03.  And one weird one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck and Sarah vs Whoa**

_A/N I hate cliff hangers, but we all know what's going to happen next (if you watched the trailer). So let's ignore that and have a little fun. I don't own Chuck, but if I did, I know how and when Chuck and Sarah should get married (wink). _

* * *

Chuck and Sarah stared at each other, trying to read the other unsuccessfully. Their eyes darted to the ring still clutched in Chuck's fingers and met again. Several words were spoken, none of them English or in the Intersect. Then they both started making sense at the same time.

"Sarah, it's not what you…"

"Chuck, I want to…"

"Oh thank God!" Morgan interrupted, literally jumping onto Chuck. His legs locked around Chuck's waist and his arms around his shoulders. "You found my mother's ring."

"Your mother's ring?" Chuck was the first to recover. Morgan jumped down and took it from Chuck.

"Yeah," he sighed, "can you believe Big Mike is going to be my dad? And my ass man?"

Chuck's eyes met Sarah's again. They were not going to be next after all. "That's great, buddy…uhm…I mean, I'm sorry?"

"No, no, it's all good. My mom deserves to be happy."

Chuck smiled and gave Morgan a pat on the shoulder. "In that case, congratulations."

"Congratulations," Sarah responded as well, not taking her eyes of Chuck.

"Yeah, thanks," Morgan mumbled under his breath as he turned and walked away.

"Well, that was awkward," Chuck tried to joke. Sarah just gave him a wistful smile, masking the little stab of disappointment she felt. What was she supposed to say? Trust him to accidentally propose. "Okay…uhm…wanna rent a movie and get some take out and spend a quiet night in? No Ring wrestlers and ex-cheerleaders this time, I promise."

Sarah's smile turned into a genuine one. "Okay. Can we get sizzling shrimp?"

"You bet." Chuck pulled her close as they headed for the exit. He bent down a little to whisper in her ear. "Do you think we still have enough of that peppermint knockout spray?" Sarah looked up at him confused. "Maybe we should check the supply closet, see if we need to order," he replied with the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were seated at the conference table. General Beckman was standing in front of them, giving them a very intimidating look.

"This passive aggressive behaviour has got to stop. It's starting to affect your missions." She stared from Chuck to Sarah. They didn't make eye contact.

"With all due respect, general," Chuck spoke up, "we did distract the dealer and managed to intercept the drop."

"Your mission was not to amuse him with your constant bickering, agent Bartowski. You simply got lucky." They both hung their heads. The general continued when they remained silent. "I've done a little spy work of my own and I've figured out what the problem is. We are going to set it straight once and for all. Right now." She retrieved two objects from her coat pocket and placed one in front of each agent. They looked up at her shocked. She ignored it.

"Agent Bartowski, do you want to marry agent Walker?"

"Hi ho," was Chuck's first response, but the look in Beckman's eyes made him cower a little. "I mean yes, general, but we…"

"Enough," she ordered. "Agent Walker, do you want to marry agent Bartowski?"

"Yes, general, one day…" she answered softly, but was interrupted.

"Good. Then by the power vested in me by the President of the United States I now pronounce you husband and wife." She motioned at the rings in front of them. "You know what to do with those and agent Bartowski," she looked straight at Chuck, "you may kiss the bride as soon as you are off government property." She turned to Sarah. "And the supply closet is government property."

Sarah gasped and bolted upright. That was not how that dream was supposed to go.

_

* * *

_

A/N Yeah, it was short, but I'm kinda working on another story right now. First chapter should be up in a few days. Not taking a break from studying, it would only qualify as such if I was actually studying. Eh, tomorrow is another day. Keep in mind that I came up with this in about 30 minutes and am currently running on about three to four hours sleep a night. That might explain a lot, starting with the title LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N Monday morning 1am = weird mood = weird story. I don't own Chuck._

**

* * *

**

On a hotel roof in Las Vegas

"I cannot believe you did this again!"

"How was I supposed to know putting pressure triggers in bombs has become fashion?"

"Rule of thumb, Chuck, stop picking them up. Which wire?"

"The Intersect says the red one."

"Do you see a red one?"

"It's not my fault the bomber is color blind."

"Where were you planning on throwing it anyway?"

"Away from you."

"Damn it, Chuck," Sarah wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. "It's our job to protect the people of this country, not..."

"You're people too. And you happen to be on the top of my list. Can't help it, I love you."

Sarah sniffed. "I love you too. Try flashing again."

"Maybe you should just run."

"I'm not leaving you. Hand it to me."

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Chuck smirked. "De ja vu."

"What?"

"The docks? One minute I thought we were going to die, the next I was in heaven."

"Chuck..."

"Just sayin'."

"Well, I guess if we die, we die together."

"That sounds a bit like a wedding vow."

"I never said anything about marriage."

"It was a joke, sorry, bad timing..."

"No, Chuck. The other night in Castle, we were talking about kids and taking it slow. I never said anything about marriage."

"Sarah, what are you saying?"

Sarah let out a small sigh. "I'm saying that if Morgan didn't interrupt...I wanted to say yes. But you didn't really ask so..."

"Marry me."

"Chuck, you don't have to..."

"I mean it, sweetheart. Will you marry me? I know I should rather be holding a ring right now..."

Sarah cupped his face and they shared a short intense kiss. "Yes," she whispered.

"Really?"

"As soon as we disarm this. Can you flash?"

"Cut the third one."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to my fiancé?"

"It worked!"

"C'mon, there's a chapel downstairs."

"Now?"

"You said as soon as we disarmed the bomb."

"But what about Ellie? And Devon and Morgan?"

"We'll explain when we get back to Burbank. It will be our first mission as husband and wife."

Sarah smiled. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

They banged on the door for a third time. A middle aged man opened, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow."

Chuck stopped him from closing the door. "We want to get married now. Please?"

"Look, kids, people tend to rush into these things here. See it all the time. Why don't you two sleep on it and come back in the morning?"

Chuck and Sarah turned to each other. She gave him a devious smile and he nodded. Simultaneously they reached into the pockets of their cargo pants. They whipped out their CIA badges and replied in union, "It's a national emergency."

_

* * *

_

A/N And that's how I think they should get married – good night everyone.


End file.
